Teen Buu
by Story-Times Newspaper
Summary: A chaotic new enemy rises from the dead to take it's revenge. This maybe be an enemy the Z-Fighter's can not surpass


**_Majin Freezcell Saga_**

**_Episode 1: Tragedy in Hell, Buu's blind fury _**

**_With the help of Hercule's fame Goku was finally able to form the legendary Spirit Bomb. Buu was able to delay the bomb but even he was no match for the awesome might of planet Earth's combined strength. Without delay the bomb was able to defeat and destroy the dreaded and infamous Kid Buu. 5 years later Buu was re-incarnated into the shy but powerful Uub. After seeing Uub's true power Goku has agreed to train him to harness his incredible power._**

**_Yet even in after death Buu still reeks hovic amongst the evil the Z-Fighters once defeated._**_  
_

_Zangya was hiding behind a rock cautiously looking back and forth for danger. Every few weeks the kais would have mercy and drop food for the residents of Hell. She hurried over to the pile of food and started packing the food into a ragged bag. Fearfully she looked for any sign of danger._

_"CHA" It was Kid Buu angrily looking down at the frightened Zangya. Zangya panicked and rushed away in the skies. Buu launched after her, he grabbed her leg and tossed her to the ground. "Ah please have mercy" Zangya pleaded, it proved unaffective to Kid Buu. He furiously formed a Ki blast in his hand ready to shoot at Zangya. Before he could Cui flew in and shot off Buu's arm, he turned his attention to Cui. "Zangya I'll distract him get out of here now" Zangya took Cui's words and rushed away. Cui rushed at Buu engaging in a match of speed, punches and, kicks. Buu found an opening and socked Cui down by punching him in the stomach. Buu then slapped him in away, Cui held his arm it was covered in bruises. Cui's eyes wided and looked past Buu "Lord Frieza!" Buu evilly looked behind himself without turning his body. It was actually Frieza, Frieza formed a purple beam on his finger tip. He blasted off Buu's head and they both flew off._

_Buu angrilly formed the Planetary Destruction Bomb, and tossed it at the two escapey's. Suddenly Bojack rushed in, in his second form fearfully holding back the orb. "Get out of here" Bojack demanded as he held back the bomb._

**_I hope no one's confused but they are all in Hell right now and a lot of villians are there to while Kid Buu furiously terrorized them all good...Good_**

When Buu first arrived in hell he was furious to know he was defeated and has been terrorizing everyone in his site. "KA...MAH...HA" Buu shouted as he blasted a super Kamehameha at the orb putting more force into. It blew up and pounded Bojack to the ground. Buu then flew off after his two targets. "You think we'll make it back in time" Cui asked looking back every few seconds. "I don't even wanna think about it right now the thought of being blasted out of existance never to return, lets just catch up to Zangya and get out of here." Frieza replyed and boosted his speed in worry.

Captain Ginyu speed towards them and went infront of the two. "Guys Bojack is down we need to find Zangya and get back to the base come on she's this way."

They soon spotted the runaway Zangya and made a formation around her. Cui sinced Buu nearby but before he. Ould warn everyone he was punched to the ground in a heart beat. They scattered and Zangya followed Captain Ginyu. King Cold sprunged to action and pounded Buu down. Buu growled and with his own Ki force he staggered King Cold off. King Cold regained himself and went in for a punched on Kid Buu, Buu caught his huge fist and snapped his arm like a stick. He tossed him into the air and shot him with a candy beam, exploded into sphere's of gum Buu joyfully caught some in mid air ate them and then blew a bubble. Frieza saw what happened to his father "YOU DIRTY RAT!" Frieza shouted and transformed into his final form then charged at Buu.

Frieza grabbed and tossed him towards a boulder. He formed a dark orb between his and launched it at Buu. Frieza waiyed for something to come out of the smoke. Buu surrounded by his pink Ki, furiously launched at Frieza landing a devastating punch on Frieza. Buu then went into a barrage of punches and kicks not letting Frieza have any chance to fight back. He tossed Frieza away like trash then backed up to launch a Kamehameha, Cell used Instant Transmission already ready to blast his Kamehameha. "Solar Kamehameha!" Cell shouted holding back Buu's attack. Cell was no matched the wave shot through his arm. Badly hurt he regnerated his arm. He grabbed Frieza's tailed and quickly tugged him off to get safety.

They soon made it a cave with Bibidi and Bobidi sitting on rocks looking out for Buu. Raditz was at the entrance to the cave "Zangya and the others are here, did he follow you" Raditz asked. "He thinks we're dead right now" Cell answered they all went into the cave. Bibbidi and Bobbidi lifted their arms up, the cave was surrounded by a ward and it went to look like an average piece of the hill.

"We can't keep living like this" Cell grunted through his teeth. Lots of the people in hell were in one place hiding from Buu. They each take turns going out for food having risks of ceasing to exist. Zangya was sitting on a rocky seat she formed with a couple of boulders. "I know we're already in Hell we don't need something to make it worst", she agreed. Slug cared to the wound being a Namekian he was the only one that can heal people. "I can't believe my brother was even able to match that beast" Raditz said while eating a fruit. "This is all Bojack's fault" Zangya blamed putting her head into her hand. Everyone turned in question to listen "If he hadn't killed me just to attack Gohan, I could've surrendered and lived a happy life on Earth." Everyone turned back to their conversation and Cell nodded in irritation. Buu was still rampaging above ground it caused some rocks to fall from the ceiling and an earthquake.

Bibbidi whispered to his son "we can get rid of Buu we'll still be in Hell but he will pay for traiting on me" Bibbidi said "yeah besides we're the ones that created that idiot why can't we destroy him" Bobbidi agreed. They both flew off to find and destroy Buu.

Buu was taking time as he pounded at a rock angry he couldn't find them. "well if it isn't that brat Buu" Buu heard a voice from behind him deviously spotted them.

**_Bibbidi Bobbidi Teen Buu _**"Cooler! Bibbidi and Bobbidi are not at their post and the cloak is down." Raditz informed Cooler, "what those idiots we'll get us all killed" Cooler growled. He angrily transformed into his second form "Armord Squad with me" Cooler ordered, Neiz, Salza and, Dore flew to his side. "Don't think you're going without me, he killed our father we might as well handle this together" Frieza said already in his final form. The Ginyu Force force was right behind him ready for battle. "Hmm if we're all going in...then I'll join in to" Cui said jumping of his rocky perch. "Don't forget about me, I to have a bone to pick with that little brat." Raditz cut in.

Standing in false courage Bibbidi and Bobbidi were preparing to take on Bibbidi's cursed creation. "CHA!" Buu said then rushed to punch them. His punched faded right through them, Bibbidi and Bobbidi had vanished into an Afterimage. They blew Msytic Breath at Kid Buu stunning him in place. Buu was now frozen anger, Bobbidi lifted his arm into the air and formed a medium sized Ki Blast. He shot it at Buu and it pounded him to the ground. "I told you he was no match for us we created him anyway." Bibbidi chuckled to his son."Yes father now lets finish this brat!" Bobbidi agreed they came together and blew firey breath towards Buu's crater. A puff of pink smoke rose from the flames. Bibbidi staired in fear "You were right we are stronger than that brat right?" Bobbidi asked noticing his fathers feared expression "RUN NOW!" He yelled, It rapped around them and Buu's bubblegum like skin formed around them. Buu abosrbed his former masters then he started to choke and gasp. He was about to go through his next metamorphest. He grew taller and a purple robe formed around his torso. He was now the unknown form to anyone he had transformed by absorbing his creator. He grew more genius while still hanging on to incredible insanity. Teen Buu evilliy laughed and exploded into a wave of energy.

Raditz suddenly stopped, his scanner had spotted a new power level. "Turn on your scanners I'm getting something" Raditz commanded. Their scanners blew up from the incredible power level. "We must hurry" Captain Ginyu suggested.

_**After absorbing his former masters Buu has leveled up and transformed into Teen Buu May even the villians have luck as they rush towards the battle ground to confront the new Buu**_


End file.
